1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for providing an effect exerted by means of sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known gaming machines called slot machines in which plural types of symbols are stop-displayed after being scroll-displayed and then a predetermined amount of gaming mediums (for example, a predetermined number of coins or a predetermined amount of money) are given on the basis of a combination of the stop-displayed symbols. Such slot machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,960,133, 6,012,983, and 6,093,102 or the like.
However, in the conventional gaming machines, since a display portion is provided for displaying the contents of game and then an effect is provided by means of image that is displayed on this display portion, players need to play a game while always seeing the same screen; and therefore, there has been a problem that an effect given to the players tends to be monotonous.
The present invention has been made in view of the problem described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which is capable of improving the effect given to players more remarkably.